bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahroun Gifts
The Falling Touch This Gift allows the Garou to send her foe sprawling with but a touch. An air elemental/wind spirit can teach this Gift. System: The Garou's player rolls Dexterity + Medicine (difficulty of the opponent's Stamina + Athletics). Even one success sends the victim to the ground. Doing so counts as an action, activating this Gift and striking a foe with intent to harm are two separate things. Inspiration Other werewolves look to the Ahroun for leadership in combat. The Gift of Inspiration is one reason. The Garou with this Gift lends new resolve and righteous anger to his brethren. An ancestor spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point. All comrades (but not the Gift's user) receive one automatic success on any Willpower rolls made during the scene. Razor Claws By raking his claws over stone or another hard surface, the Ahroun hones them to razor sharpness. A cat spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Rage point, and the Ahroun must take a full turn to sharpen her claws. For the remainder of the scene, her claw attacks do an additional die of damage. Fostern Gifts True Fear The Ahroun can display the true extent of her power, scaring one chosen foe into quiescence for a number of turns. Spirits of fear and/or nightmare teach this Gift. System: The player rolls Strength + Intimidation (difficulty of the target's Willpower). Each success achieved cows the enemy for one turn, the victim cannot attack at this time. He may defend himself if attacked and otherwise act normally, although his actions will likely be guided by fear. Adren Gifts Combat Healing The Ahroun are famous for their ability to fight -- it's their purpose in life. This Gift allows a Garou to heal wounds during combat without hesitation or even a moment's notice. While other Garou are licking their wounds, the Ahroun with this Gift keeps fighting. Tasmanian Devil spirits teach this Gift, although they usually have to be bested in combat first. System: The player spends two Rage points to activate this Gift. The Garou no longer need pause for a turn to heal a Health Level or roll Stamina to heal during combat. Every round the Ahroun heals one nonaggravated Health Level, regardless of his actions. Heart of Fury The Garou can steel himself against anger, suppressing his Rage and creating a mental dam against the explosive frenzies of his kind. This anger will catch up with him eventually, though, so he must vent it before it breaks free. A boar-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Willpower (difficulty of the character's permanent Rage rating). Every two successes add one to the character's frenzy difficulties for the scene, making it harder to frenzy. When the scene ends, however, past slights and injuries come rushing back to haunt the Garou, refilling the Garou's heart and soul. He must spend one Willpower point or make a frenzy check immediately at the regular difficulty. Shatter Bone Victims with twisted arms or crushed legs are much easier prey. The Ahroun with this Gift can destroy bone with a single punch, regardless of the damage inflicted by the blow. Any elemental spirit can teach this Gift. System: Before striking an opponent, the Ahroun must spent a Willpower point and a Rage point. The Ahroun must target a specific limb, which increases the attack's difficulty. The player must score at least three successes. Also, he must spend the Willpower and Rage even if the blow does not connect or he scores fewer than three successes. The successful use of this Gift crushes whatever bone structure lies beneath the targeted flesh and causes a number of Health Levels of damage equal to the number of successes in the attack roll -3. Broken arms and legs subsequently handicap an opponent in any combat. Broken ribs hinder movement and can possibly puncture a lung. A fractured skull renders the victim unconscious in most cases. A broken spine causes paralysis. The attack is unsoakable, but does not cause aggravated wounds. Target Difficulty Special Effect Skull +3 Stamina roll (difficulty 8) to remain conscious Arm +2 Dexterity roll to hold objects, target can not use broken limb to attack Leg +1 Dexterity roll to remain standing, target can not run or attack with broken limb Rib +2 Stamina roll (difficulty 6) to avoid puncturing a lung. Spine +4 Must attack target from rear; target remains paralyzed until this wound heals. Silver Claws The Ahroun can establish her battlefield primacy against other werebeasts by transforming her own claws into silver. A Lune teaches this Gift. Taught by a Lune. System: The player rolls Gnosis (difficulty 7) to activate the Gift. The transformation lasts for the scene or until the Ahroun decides to end the Gift. Silver claws still do aggravated damage to all targets, and they are naturally unsoakable to Garou and most other werebeasts. While the Ahroun manifests the claws, she suffers searing agonies. Each turn,she gains an automatic Rage point. Furtermore, all on-combat difficulties increase by one because of the distraction. When her Rage points exceed her Willpower, she must check for frenzy. Athro Gifts Clenched Jaw The werewolf with this Gift can bite down with such power that her grip won't loosen until she chooses to do so; even in death, her jaws bite down. A crocodile or shark gift teaches this Gift. System: After making a successful bite attack, the player may invoke this Gift by spending a Rage point. For each successive turn she opts to maintain her grip, she makes a bite attack roll (difficulty 3). While foes can make a resisted Strength roll to break the grip (suffering an additional health level of damage in the process of tearing free), the Garou may add half her Willpower to her dice pool. Stoking Fury's Furnace No auspice is as closely tied to their Rage as the Ahroun, who is the master of directing his fury. This Gift -- taught by mustang spirit -- allows him to channel his Rage even more effectively. The Garou regains one Rage point in any turn that he takes damage, and he does not have to check for frenzy from that specific stimulus (other stimuli induce frenzy checks as normal). In addition, the Garou can spend one Rage point -- and only one -- per turn without losing any temporary Rage. However, if he spends multiple Rage in any turn, they are marked off as usual. Elder Gifts Kiss of Helios The Ahroun can invoke the sun's power to become completely immune to the damaging effects of fire. Additionally, the Ahroun may ignite any portion of his body and keep it burning for extended periods. Most commonly the Garou will light his mane during rituals, but he can also ignite his claws or mouth without ill effect. A fire elemental or a sun-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis. For the rest of the scene, the Ahroun cannot be harmed by any natural forms of fire, up to and including molten lava. Artificial fires (napalm, gas fires, etc.) do one-quarter damage, and they are treated as bashing damage. The Garou does two additional dice of aggravated damage if he attacks with blazing fists, claws or fangs. The effects last for one scene. Strength of Will The Ahroun with this Gift could lead his pack to the gates of Hell itself if that were what it took. A Greco-Roman god spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Garou's player spends a point of Willpower and rolls Charisma + Leadership (difficulty 8). Each success grants all the Garou's allies within 100 feet an extra point of Willpower. These extra points last for the rest of the scene, and they can be spent as usual. This Gift can even raise an ally's Willpower above its maximum or even above 10. This Gift may be used only once per scene.